


October 20: Masturbation

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fantasy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Tie Kink, not a kink but okay, sonny carisi is a filthy slut, sonny carisi's filthy mouth is only outdone by his filthy mind, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 20: Masturbation

Sonny knows his crush has officially gone into overdrive when he goes to his tailor and asks for samples of tie silk. He spins a story about one of his cousins being into fashion design, and how she wants all kinds of different fabric swatches.

His tailor, nice man that he is, roots around and finds an old swatch book from three seasons ago, telling Sonny he's happy to have it out of his shop, since it's not really useful anymore. 

Sonny takes the swatch book home and puts it in the middle of his coffee table, wondering if he's really going to do this. 

"Aww, c'mon," he mutters to himself knowing full well he is absolutely going to do this. He pulls the swatch book towards himself and flips to the pinks. Nothing, of course, will actually match perfectly with Rafael's ties, but it's less about an exact match and more about scratching an itch. 

He chooses a square of pink that's covered in extra-thin white pinstripes. It's not something he's ever seen Rafael wear, but he can imagine it. He takes the swatch out of the book and lays the book aside. 

He smoothes the silk over his leg and runs his thumb against it. Earlier that week, he'd gone to Rafael's office for trial prep and discovered Rafael on his way out for a sudden meeting. He'd had coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other, and his tie had been askew. 

"Hold on, counselor," Sonny had said, "lemme get that for you," and then he'd done the dumbest thing he'd done in a while and reached out and straightened Rafael's tie. The feeling of the silk against his fingers had only been matched by the warmth of the tie from pressing against Rafael's body.

"Thanks," Rafael had muttered. "Carmen will get you rescheduled."

"Sure," Sonny had said, pulling away. He'd spent the rest of the day brushing his fingertips against his palms, trying to forget the feeling of that silk.

And now here he is, on his couch, a swatch of tie silk warm under his fingers, and his dick hard in his jeans. He pulls his cock out and wraps the silk around it. He bites his lip as he throws back his head and closes his eyes, picturing what he really wants to be happening as he slowly jerks himself off.

Rafael, slowly undoing his tie while Sonny watches, naked and hard and wanting. Rafael pulling the tie from his neck and stepping over to Sonny, trailing the tie up Sonny's legs, and then pooling it over his dick. Rafael smoothing out the tie, then wrapping it around the base of Sonny's dick. 

"Show me how much you like my clothes," Rafael says in Sonny's ear.

Sonny groans as he pictures himself wrapping a hand around his tie-covered dick and jerking off while Rafael watches, still completely dressed except for his tie. 

"You like them a lot," Rafael says, open appreciation all over his face as he watches Sonny jerk off. "Maybe I should get another tie and slip it down over your balls. Make you wear it as a cockring while it brushes between your legs."

"Yes," Sonny breathes as he pictures exactly that. The silk swatch on his dick is getting damp from precum everytime Sonny runs it over the head of his dick. The silk drags the tiniest bit against his skin, and Sonny reaches between his legs to circle his fingers around the base of his dick behind his balls.

"Maybe a double Windsor," Rafael says in Sonny's fantasy. He takes a tie out of a drawer. It's dark blue with silver circles. He drapes it over his neck and starts to make the knot. 

Sonny stares, mesmerized by Rafael's hands, beyond eager to feel more of the silk against his body. 

When Rafael's finished the knot, he slips the tie over his head. "Let go of your dick," he says, and Sonny drops his hand immediately. Rafael gets on his knees and slips the tie over Sonny's dick, cinching it behind his balls good and snug, then leaning down and sucking lightly at the head of Sonny's dick. 

Sonny gasps as he imagines the feel of it. Rafael's hot mouth, those lips getting plushers as they work the head of his dick. His hand coming up to jerk Sonny off for a few strokes, then he stops and looks into Sonny's eyes. 

"Jerk yourself off onto my face, Sonny," Rafael says. 

Sonny's close to coming from his fantasy, and he lets go of the base of his dick. He pictures Rafael closing his eyes and opening his mouth, see Rafael wrap a hand around the tie behind Sonny's balls and pulling lightly to make him moan and gasp. 

Sonny comes in the silk swatch as he imagines coming all over Rafael's face, getting come in his hair and on his neck and just barely on the collar of his shirt. He rocks through his orgasm picturing the way he'd lean down and lick his come from Rafael's cheek before leaning in for a wet, messy kiss. 

Rafael would keep pulling lightly on knotted tie while they kissed, teasing Sonny back to a semi-hard state before pulling away and standing up, going into the bathroom to wash his face, and coming back completely nude, ready to push Sonny down on the bed and fuck him slow and tortorus to a second orgasm. 

Sonny opens his eyes and stares at his ceiling, breathing heavily as he makes himself stop picturing what could happen next. It's too much on his oversensitized dick. He gets up after a few minutes and throws the silk swatch away. He cleans himself up, then goes back to the sofa and stares at the book. 

"Just ask him out, you fucking weirdo," he mutters. He wants to. Desperately. Has wanted to for months. But he's just recently started to notice a shift in how Rafael talks to him, how they tease one another. He's pretty sure Rafael will say yes to a date, but Sonny knows he wants more than that. 

He puts the book of swatches in the bottom drawer of his dresser and tries not to think about it two days later when Rafael walks in wearing a pink tie with diamond-shaped crosslines and a small, white dot in the center of each shape.


End file.
